TURKS
by Damatris
Summary: Snapshots and oneshots about the Turks. Each Chapter will be themed by a word. Chapter 5: S as in Stealing:  To say that the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department was a lair of thieves wouldn't be too far from the truth.
1. T as a Target

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the Turks. Shoot it.

A/N: Hiya! Long time no see... Sorry about that. I have been really into FF7 lately and just had to start a little collection about the Turks.

As you can guess this will be 5 chapters long and each will be themed with a word. I don't think there will be much romance so the rating is for swearing and generic stuff related to Turks's job. However in this chapter there isn't anything at all.

**Sorry,** **not an update**. I just caught couple of typing errors and had to fix them. Really likes to screw with the lining... And it likes to make words dissapear. Like how I can't write this site's name without it deleting itself or how I can't add more space between the title and the main text... Chapter 2 is done though. It's called U as Undercover.

I'm very sorry if this looks like spamming. I'm simply trying to make this more pleasant to read even though this site doesn't want to cooperate with me.

* * *

**T as a Target**

To be a Turk means complete obedience. Once orders are given, they are to be obeyed without question or hesitation. It doesn't matter if your target is to be tortured, kidnapped or killed. It doesn't matter. Turks are Shinra's to command. However, everyone has a point they can't cross. Even if it's hard to find, being buried deep in one's heart. For that reason, almost one fifth of the fatalities within the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department are caused by friendly fire.

"Elena, do it now," Tseng commanded sternly, his patience running thin. Elena turned her brown eyes filled with internal debate towards her boss, pleading him silently to remove the order.

"But Sir..." She objected voice tight with reluctance. "No, don't even try. If you do not do as I say right now, there will be repercussions," Tseng cut off her halfhearted complaint.

"That's right Rookie. Even if the boss man here isn't looking forward to dirtying his hands with you, he will totally do it, yo," Reno chimed hanging in the background, happy not to be in Elena's shoes.

"I understand Tseng, sir, I really do. But is it truly necessary?" The look in Tseng's eyes was all the answer Elena needed. Bracing herself, she neared the target which she had been told to get rid of. "At least it has stopped raining..."

Elena lifted a cardboard box carefully from her desk. Inside of it was a small sleeping kitty. She had found it earlier being drenched in a downpour. Unfortunately, the little furball had started to wreak havoc after drying in her office. With heavy heart, Elena set out to do as she was commanded: to take the kitten back in the streets.

As it is, even the Turks are allowed their bouts of reluctance and slight insubordination. Otherwise, there would be no Turks left.


	2. U as in Undercover

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Final Fantasy VII. If I did, I would have been the most ingenious kid ever born. I was 5 when it came out!

**Warnings: **Cursing, mentions of prostitution and very unpleasant way of dying.

* * *

**U as in Undercover**

"There's no way in hell I will do that!"

Tseng had to be insane, downright raving mad. And Rude wasn't helping at all either. He was just standing there silently, trying oh-so-valiantly to keep his poker face on. "Reno, you are the only one available for the job. If I could, I would wait for Cissnei and Elena's return but the target must be eliminated immediately," Tseng sighed. He had been trying to get Reno accept the mission for over five minutes with next to no avail.

"What's so important about this old geezer anyways? Midgar is full of rich bastards like that who would like to see Shinra blow up in itty bitty pieces, yo," Reno grumbled knowing he was fighting a losing battle. What he wouldn't give to be able to simply walk out of the door or even hide in a closet until one of the female Turks returned...

"You know very well Don Bono has to be taken out of the picture before his plans advance any further," Tseng stated. "Besides, Rude will be sent with you. It would be folly to send a lone Turk right into his hands."

"Gee, thanks, that made me feel so much better. Seriously Tseng, that's not the point here! I'll gladly go out and shoot the bastard and all his lackeys full of holes but that, that is the problem," Reno fumed pointing at innocent pile of clothing. "I'm so not going to dress up as some street whore! I don't care if all the girls are on missions. I refuse it!"

* * *

"Oh dear Leviathan, how did this happen?" Reno moaned trying not to fidget. He was standing next to Rude on a street just outside of the guards' sight. In other circumstances, he would have found Rude's outfit hilarious. After all, how often did you catch him without his sunglasses wearing horribly tacky red and green striped suit and acting as a sleazy smiling pimp? But as the things were, Reno's own outfit took the prize for everyone who actually knew him. Instead of a disheveled redhead, there stood an immaculate dark haired girl dressed in a blue kimono. At least, that is what Reno seemed to be at the moment for his embarrassment.

"I hate this damned thing. How am I supposed to fight like this, yo?" Reno whined while planning various, painful and gory deaths for Tseng. "I can't even fricking walk!"

"You aren't supposed to fight. The purpose of your disguise is to get close to the target and eliminate him in private," Rude stated checking time from his watch. "Let's go. And don't talk."

Reno swallowed rest of his complaints and clasped his hands daintily in front of him. Rude placed hand on Reno's shoulder helping him keep his balance and to guide him towards the manor. As predicted, they were let inside without any problems. It was a well-known fact that Don Bono liked to order pretty girls to his house and with right kind of documents the guards would let almost anyone in after a throughout frisk.

The room they were led was rather spacious but decorated with horrible taste. The floor was covered with a thick pink colored carpet and all the furniture was light wood with flower patterned fabric. But it was the statues that made Reno feel sick. In every corner and horizontal surface, there stood Cupid statues in various sizes. The man sitting on a one of the chairs didn't alleviate his nausea in the least. With a morbid fascination, Reno noted that Don Bono actually looked better in the small and ugly picture attached to the mission file. It had made him look leaner and hidden the fact that his skin was sickly grayish hue.

"And who might this silent beauty be?" Reno was jerked from his stupor when Don Bono spoke. "I take she is a new one since I haven't seen her before."

"Yes sir that she is. Reika here is one of our newest girls. While she doesn't speak I can assure you that she is otherwise very talented," Rude said sounding like an overeager car seller. Reno would have gladly kicked his partner if not for the restricting clothing and situation they were in. Instead, he simply bowed his head giving off air of shyness while he simply decided to minimize the time he had to look at the fat man.

"I do hope so. It would be a shame if she didn't reach my expectations," Don Bono said walking towards Reno. "For the payment I will give the standard. If she is as good as you imply I may add some extra afterwards." Reno had to keep himself from killing the man right on the spot when an arm snaked to hold him from the waist. After few more pleasantries, Reno found himself being led to another, more private, room.

Just as the door clicked shut, Don Bono took hold of Reno's both arms and kissed him hungrily leading them to the bed. Noting other's nonexistent responses he let go of Reno's left arm in favor of feeling him up in hopes of eliciting response. With his now freed left arm, Reno slid one of the long and thin decorative hairpins from his topknot. Breaking the kiss Reno smirked at Don Bono's confused expression.

"Ya making out with a man, yo," Reno whispered menacingly before stabbing the man's eye with the hairpin.

Letting the body slump on the bed Reno took cursory scan around the room. Finding nothing worth noting, not even a second door, he looked back to the body. "Ya know, that was the first time for a long time since killing was actually satisfying." Reno muttered tugging the sheets. After a while, he had arranged them in a fashion that made Don Bono appear to be sleeping. With nothing else to do, he sat on the bed and started to count minutes until it would seem normal to exit.

* * *

Rude's cheeks hurt. Smiling and small talk had never been his forte, but here he was sitting and pretending to be laughing on some stupid joke one of the guards had told. Checking his watch, he hoped Reno would exit soon. He was seriously running out of things to say and his smiles would soon turn into grimaces if he wasn't allowed to relax his face.

"How much would you ask for a night of fun with your dolly?" one of the guards asked eyeing the bedroom door. "She must be good enough for boss to spend this long with her." "More than you could afford," Rude didn't have to fake his amusement while other guards started to chuckle. Whatever the embarrassed guard was going to retort was cut off as the door opened. Reno, looking slightly more disheveled and with his hair open, stepped out of the room heading towards Rude.

"Hey babe, wanna have some fun?"

Rude had to congratulate Reno for his self-control. The redhead was probably seething under his calm façade and usually angry Reno equaled loud cursing and destructive force worth reckoning. Deciding to cut off any other comments that might finally crack his partner's quickly diminishing patience Rude rose up from his chair. " Excuse us but unfortunately we have other clients and appointments for the night."

To say the pair was glad to reach their car left in a back alley would have been an understatement. Reno flopped heavily on the gun seat ripping his dark wig off cursing viciously while Rude took his place on the driver's seat at slightly more sedated pace. "Why the hell all missions going as planned end up being the ones I hate the most?" Reno grumbled angrily. "Yeah, probably 'cause I don't get any good action on those, yo..." he continued taking Rude's noncommittal grunt as a some kind of a affirmative. "But seriously, Tseng better pay extra for all this shit or he will end up having an appointment with my EMR."

* * *

A/N: Uhm... Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to be faster with the next chapter, which is called R as Reckless, but I can't make any promises.

I know this sounds little pathetic but this is the longest thing I have ever written... And I have no idea if it's pure crap or not... So please tell me your opinnion and feel free to point out things I should change/make work better. I have a feeling that the next one will also be rather long one. And filled with action. Oh, and if you happen to have idea which words I should use for chapters K and S, please share your idea. I haven't yet decided those.

And THANK YOU for all who have reviewed and/or added this to their alerts and/or favorites!


	3. R as in Reckless

**A/N:** Uhm... I'm so very sorry for the wait. A lot of things have happened in my life and after those things I had lost my motivation temprarily. After i got it back I noticed how hard chapter this was to write for me. I'm really not too happy with this chapter but i decided to give it to you anyways before somebody decides to throw virtual tomatoes at me... Thank you for your patience and big, big thanks to HORONIGAI for giving words for K and S. I'm going to use those. K is pretty much done but it needs still quite a lot of editing. It should be up in about a week though.

* * *

**R as in Reckless**

It was supposed to be a standard mission. Sneak in, find and eliminate the target and leave without a trace. Heavily armed guards with the mentality of shoot now, torture for information later did most definitely not belong in the plans. Apparently, there had been a breach in security and their plan had been partially leaked as everything had been on high alert even before the two Turks had infiltrated the building.

Holding his gun ready with his right hand Reno rounded yet another corner to an empty corridor and continued to run silently. He could still faintly hear the commotion from behind where Rude was holding the remaining guards up, and most likely incapacitating them more or less for good. Holding the title of the fastest of the Turks Reno had took off after their target, a businessman who had sold out information about Shin-Ra, before he could reach the top level and escape by helicopter, fully trusting Rude to prevent the guards from shooting him full of holes. If everything went well, Rude wouldn't need much longer until he could catch up with Reno.

Spotting a group of hired muscle left to guard a flight of stairs, Reno sped up until he was little more than a red and blue blur. Shooting two shots in rapid succession he zig-zagged avoiding the returning fire of the remaining men. Closing in for hand-to-hand combat, he clicked his EMR on and jumped high delivering a powerful round house kick on the nearest man's head knocking him unconscious. The remaining two men rushed forward intending to overpower the lithe intruder but they were no match to the redhead's speed and agility. Ducking under a wicked punch aimed at his face Reno spun behind the man and electrocuted him. The last guard soon met the same fate as his companions while Reno continued his dash up the stairs and towards the fleeting businessman.

"Hey Rude, how's it going?" Reno asked adjusting his earpiece.

"Almost done," Rude answered. There was a faint cry and a solid thump before he continued. "I'll head there now."

"Yosh! I'm almost on top so you'd better hurry up. And mind your steps, I left some trash down there, yo," Reno chuckled ending the transmission.

Taking down couple of men guarding the door leading to the roof, Reno burst outside in time to see a helicopter ready to take off.

"Crap! Ya ain't getting away, yo!" Reno cursed sprinting towards the copter and leaping upwards taking hold of the landing skid. Luckily, the cabin door leading to the passenger seats opened as a bodyguard leaned cautiously outwards trying to see what had caused such a tilting and rocking.

Hooking his legs on the landing skid Reno used the opportunity to jab the bodyguard on the shin with his EMR. Letting the still twitching body fall over him Reno quickly clambered into the copter, not wishing to wait for somebody else to come and shoot him down from his perilous hanging place. Once inside, the redhead lunged forward and punched the remaining guard before shoving him unceremoniously out of the copter. Only passenger left was his target who was pawing his expensive looking jacket, presumably looking for a handgun.

"Stop that, ya look like an idiot," Reno scoffed while flicking his weapon of choice almost carelessly ending his target's life. A terrified scream sounded from the piloting cabin and the helicopter tilted violently on the left side making Reno loose his balance. For a moment, Reno had the most peculiar feeling as he realized that he was actually looking at the copter from outside. This was however cut short as the gravity caught up with him with its iron law.

Bracing himself for the inevitable collision, Reno was rather surprised when his plummeting was stopped not by hard floor but by slightly softer collision with well muscled arms and chest. Rolling off his partner Reno examined the surrounding roof, glad that they were the only unconscious people left on it.

"You are too reckless Reno," Rude reprimanded his partner with tone that conveyed a lot more than his simple words said.

"Yeah... But I know you will be there to catch me when I fall, partner," Reno smiled.


	4. K as in Killing

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the Turks. Shoot it.

**A/N:** Here it is and it took less than week. Aren't you proud of me? I'd really like to hear your thoughts about this chapter, especially about the "second time she killed... part", there is something that bugs me but I can't determine what it is. **Edit: Added a sentence. Maybe it makes more sense now. **Of course, I would be delighted if you shared your thoughts about other chapters too... Last chapter will take longer than this since I'm going to move in few days and start as an art student. Quite exiting. Don't worry, I have already started writing it.

* * *

**K as in Killing**

The first time Elena killed, she learned how terrifyingly easy it was.

She had been officially a Turk for less than a week when the order for an assassination came. Even with all the disturbances with the AVALANCHE going on, the Turks still had their regular SOLDIER candidate hunting as well as the more questionable jobs to complete. The prospect of ending a human life in mere hours brought nervous twitch in Elena's movements.

However, as she gazed down at her target (_Thalia Den, female, 36 years old, illegal arms smuggler, widow with two young daughters. Elena had felt it her duty to at least know whose life she was taking. _) and pulled the trigger, she didn't find it nauseating or hard thing to do. With morbid curiosity, she simply watched the blood spurt and the body fall to the floor. Elena turned briskly and exited the building with Tseng clasping her shoulder gently.

The second time Elena killed, she learned that the aftermath wasn't always pleasant.

The evening following the mission was foggy but she could remember breaking down in front of her two seniors. She had cried hysterically while Rude had silently rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to calm her down. "_You just aren't drowning in blood yet, so you'd better enjoy it while it lasts," _Reno had said quietly offering a glass of whiskey with his unbroken arm. She had gulped it down, almost choking in the progress and demanded more. Somehow, taking a life more than once made the experience more real and harder to ignore compared to the first time when she was enveloped in a dreamlike calm.

The third time Elena killed, she did it with a grim satisfaction.

After all, she rather shot down a person (_name: unknown, gender: male, occupation: unknown, family: unknown, and frankly, she couldn't have cared less._) than watch her superior come to harm.

* * *

Next ( and last) chapter: S as in Stealing. Thank you for reading, clicking the review button will gift you with cookies. Homebaked virtual cookies, no less. :D


	5. S as in Stealing

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own FFVII or even the TURKS.

* * *

**S as in Stealing**

For a man who had never stolen outside of the missions, Tseng was accosted of thievery a lot. Especially right after becoming superior after Veld, the whispers and rumors had followed him like a plaque. Malicious words had created stories about how he had bribed his way up, how he had always been Veld's favorite lapdog, always ready to wag tail and do his biddings with simpleminded eagerness. Stories telling how he had stolen the position from more deserving, more competent, more fitting, more deserving names were changed in barely shushed voices.

With time the whispers became quieter and rarer as Tseng's steely leading brought success after success to the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department. His closest subordinates' steadfast loyalty and eagerness to shut the mouths of people harboring such doubts might have slightly accelerated the progress.

* * *

For Reno, stealing was easy as breathing, easier even if he happened to have broken ribs.

Living alone in the slums from an early age had trained his fingers light and eyes sharp to discern weaknesses in locks and bags of every kind. Even after joining the TURKS and having no financial need for thievery, he almost subconsciously continued the habit.

Various knickknacks disappeared from Tseng's drawers and desk. Rude quickly learned that everything that wasn't in the safety of his own room was free game for nimble fingers, even if they usually returned in the most bizarre ways. To Elena this habit bordering kleptomania became clear when Reno proudly presented her with her own tie she had been wearing just minutes earlier.

* * *

For Rude, stealing usually meant losing something.

Back in the days, a violent robbery to his parent's place made him attend to the academy, while earlier he had been more inclined to become one of the SOLDIER. Oh no, he had no illusions about TURKS being the high browed upholders of the law, order and justice. He simply decided that being a TURK would grant him better privileges and intelligence about the goings of the underworld.

Some years later, the same man stole Rude his chance for revenge by taking his own life.

* * *

For Elena stealing didn't mean material things but attention.

Being the youngest daughter of wealthy and influential family meant that she never had the need to wonder if food would last for the week or where to safely sleep. In fact, she had everything a girl could possibly hope for except adoring parents.

Those rare days when her parents were home, free from work and social gatherings their attention was mostly given to her older sister, already training to become a TURK.

Therefore, Elena took up the gun as soon as she was deemed old enough to start attending the academy. She continued to fight fiercely for the approval, fearing disappointment even after she had proven herself to everyone except herself.

* * *

To say that the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department was a lair of thieves wouldn't be too far from the truth. After all putting aside their personal views on stealing, it was a large part of the job description; information, material, lives, TURKS were asked to get their hands on everything.

However, it's also said that there is honor between thieves.

* * *

**A/N: **It's done. It actually is done! I hope you all enjoyed this or at least were a little entertained.

Huge thanks for Schniefvieh for pointing out what was wrong in the chapter 4. Hopefully the meaning in the second paragraph comes across better now. Big thanks for HORONIGAI and everyone else who has reviewed or even read this.

Thank you.


End file.
